


Two Reasons to Remember the Day

by ourdreamsrealized



Category: Hulk (2003), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/pseuds/ourdreamsrealized
Summary: Bruce has something to ask you, and you just so happen to have something to tell him…





	Two Reasons to Remember the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Posting stuff from my Tumblr. Enjoy!

You adjusted the strap of the purse on your shoulder as you fiddled with the car keys in your hand. You let out a little curse as they fell from your fingers, after you failed to catch them, and lowered yourself down, minding the fact you were in a skirt, to pick up your keys. 

You were a mess, and who wouldn’t be when notified of something life-changing and  _very_ unplanned. 

But were things ever predictable?

If someone had told you three years ago that you would be a promotion away from your dream job and in a happy, healthy relationship with the Hulk, you would’ve recommended them a therapist or two. Maybe three if they told you that you would become pregnant.

You let out a sigh as you opened you the door to your C/N and slid into the front seat. You threw your bag onto the passenger’s side, turned the engine on, and rested your fingers around the steering wheel.

It wasn’t that you were upset about having a child with Bruce. You always had a feeling that you would end up settling down with him, starting a family, and growing old together, but you weren’t even engaged! Plus, your boyfriend was still getting used to being with someone, despite the fact he felt that it was too dangerous for anyone to get close to him. 

You could already hear the doubts that would plague him, the worries that shouldn’t even be. 

 _What if it gained_ his _DNA, too?_

_What if the pregnancy is fatal?_

_What if I can’t control myself?_

_What if I can’t be the kind of father the child needs?_

You groaned at the questions that swirled in your thoughts, all said in his voice. 

You would have to tell him. It wouldn’t be fair if you didn’t do so, and if you didn’t tell him today, he would probably find out one way or another. He was a genius, after all, and you knew he would react badly, considering you hadn’t been upfront about it from the beginning.

“Mr. Banner is calling, Miss. Would you like me to put him through?”

“Yes, please, J.A.R.V.I.S.”

The music you had on stopped as you came to a red light, and seconds later, your boyfriend was greeting you.

“Hey, Y/N.”

“Hi, Honey. What’s up?”

“Nothing much. I just got home. Tony left work early; he’s having one of his parties tonight, and he said I could leave if I wanted to…How was the doctor’s?”

“Good. He confirmed I wasn’t dying…” you replied, pressing the accelerator after the light turned green. 

“Oh? So then what was wrong? Just a stomach virus?”

“Um…No…It wasn’t a stomach virus.”

“Then what was it?”

“Nothing to worry about, Bruce. We’ll talk about it when I see you.”

There was a short pause before he spoke again, “Well, as long as it’s nothing serious, it can wait. I’m making dinner tonight, and I want you to relax. You’ve had a tough week between work and being sick all of yesterday…”

A smile swept over your expression, “You’re too good to me.”

He released a low chuckle, “I hope so. You do so much for me, Y/N, and I care about you…a lot.”

“Aww…” you cooed, turning to get off your exit. “I love you, too, Brucie.”

He coughed at the nickname, and you could almost see his flustered expression through the phone. Three years, and it was still like you were using it the first time. 

“Why must you call me that?”

“Because it suits you,” you giggled, loving how easy it was to tease him. “I’m almost home, though, so I’ll see you in a bit?”

“Yeah,” he responded. “See you soon, Y/N. I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

When the call ended, your face fell as you remembered what news you would bring through the front door with you, but you had no choice. This will impact his life as much as your own.

You weren’t going to tell him over the phone, though.

* * *

Once he hung up, Bruce sprung into action. You usually ended phone conversations when you were about fifteen minutes away, so his time was limited. 

He walked over to the kitchen table, which he had covered in a cream cloth and set with your favorite dishware—they were your grandmother’s china. Dinner was staying warm in the oven, and your preferred drink was chilling in an ice bucket he had set beside the round table. 

With a steady hand, he lit a match and proceeded to light the single, white candle that sat in the center of the surface. 

All that was left was the actual proposal; he had been thinking about it for months, now, and he still couldn’t decide just how to do it. 

He pulled the tiny box from his dress pants’ pocket and opened it, taking the piece of jewelry out and holding it up to the light. He hoped he got you the ring of your dreams, and if he did, he prayed it fit. 

Bruce hadn’t realized how much work went into asking a woman to be with him for the rest of his life, and he was notorious for losing sleep over things like this. Besides “Brucie,” you liked to call him “Worry-Wart.”

But he was anxious about everything except your answer. Something inside him knew that you would say, “yes,” even if he completely messed this up, and while it didn’t help his nerves any, it was nice to know that at the end of the day, you would no longer be his girlfriend.

You would be his fiancée.

“I’m home!”

Bruce panicked, nearly dropping the ring, but he was able to put it back in its container and hide it in his pocket before you found him in the kitchen.

“What’s all this?” you gasped, bringing a hand to your chest as a smile stretched across your face. 

Bruce came over to you, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you in for a deep kiss. In response, your hands found their way up his muscled arms to rest on his shoulders. You hummed into the kiss, showing your appreciation for the nice welcome.  

When you broke apart, Bruce rested his forehead upon your own, a dumb grin on his lips.

“So…what’s this all about?” you asked, glancing at the set-up behind him before returning your gaze to his own. 

“Nothing,” he ran his hands down your sleeved arms, his fingers finding your own as he led you towards your seat. “You weren’t feeling well yesterday, and I wanted to do this for you.”

You let out a short laugh, as he pulled out your chair for you. You sat down, and he pushed you closer to the table before grabbing a bottle from the ice and opening it.

“F/D for my angel?” 

You blushed and attempted to hide it behind a contented smile, “Yes, please.”

Bruce poured just enough to reach a bit before the top of the glass and then gave himself some before returning the drink to the bucket. He then walked over to the oven, and when he opened it, you closed your eyes in ecstasy. The smell made your palate itch with anticipation.  

He had made your favorite, and because it was Bruce’s cooking, it was ten times better than when you would have it at a restaurant.

“I knew you would know what it was before I even served it to you,” he gave you a playful glare as he set the serving plate down on the table. 

“Sorry, Brucie,” you laughed, watching him take your dish and scooping some of the food onto it, “but, in all honesty, thank you. This is really what I needed, especially after yesterday and today…”

“Today? What happened today?” he asked, placing your meal before you before serving himself some. “I thought you said the doctor’s visit went well.”

“I did, but, Bruce, we really need to talk,” you sighed, bowing your head as you felt your heartbeat begin to race. 

“About?” he asked, finally taking his seat across from you and lowering his flatware to the table. 

_Come on, Y/N. You’ve got to!_

“Well…there is something…out of the ordinary that is going on in my body,” you began, knowing your dancing around the point would make Bruce nervous for your health, but you couldn’t help it. 

Bruce sucked in a breath, “So…what is it? Is it something harmful?”

_Are you going to die?_

The thought surfaced in his mind, terrifying him to ends he would not dare convey to you because, should it be the truth, you would be scared too. The last thing he wanted was to add to your burden.

“No. It’s nothing dangerous,” you shook your head, biting your bottom lip as you avoided eye contact. “It’s actually rather good…”

Now Bruce was frazzled for a different reason.

“Good?”

You nodded, exhaling and settling your E/C orbs on his own, “Bruce, I’m pregnant.”

There. You said it.

And your answer was a widening of the eyes and an untelling stare. 

“I know it isn’t the right time, and I know it wasn’t planned. However, I really do want to keep the baby, and I feel that, by the time he or she is born, we’ll be ready. You have it in you to be an amazing father, and people may judge us because we aren’t married or…”

You trailed off when you heard your boyfriend’s boisterous chuckles fill the room.

“Bruce?”

You were shocked.

You just completely put yourself out there, telling him something that had been tearing you apart the past hour or so, and he was slumped in his chair, his head thrown back in his humor. 

“This is serious, Honey.”

He calmed a little at your even voice, “I’m sorry, Y/N. I just…I know that this is something that shouldn’t be funny, but I can’t help it.”

He got out of his chair to kneel down beside you, his hands resting themselves around yours in your lap.

“It took a lot of courage for you to tell me,” he started, sitting back on his heels. “I understand how that kind of will can be hard to summon up.”

“It was,” you sniffled.

“But I don’t disagree with anything you said in your rambling a minute ago.”  
Your face lit up like New York City at Christmas time, “Really? So…you’re not afraid? You’re okay with this?”

“Oh…I’m petrified,” he snickered. “The thought of me being a…a dad to someone is just…Well, I never really thought of it, not since I met you…”

He looked up at you, one of his fingers wiping away tears you didn’t know you had shed, “But I  _am_  okay with this, especially since it’s with you.”

A sob escaped your mouth as you surged forward, throwing yourself into his embrace, “Thank you, Bruce…Thank you so much.”

“There’s nothing to thank,” he leaned back to return to your view, cupping your cheeks. “Now, since you were able to tell me that, I think it’s time I relieve you of one of your concerns.”

Your arched a brow at his statement, scrutinizing him in confusion as he removed his palm from your skin to reach back into his rear pocket.

“What are you—”

You cut yourself off when you saw the black velvet in his hands, and it felt as if every molecule of air left your body. 

“I’ve had this for months now,” he explained, showing you the box, his eyes only meeting yours for a second before he licked his lips and continued, “and I just…never knew when the moment was right to give it to you. I was determined to give it to you tonight, but I still didn’t know how to ask…”

He paused, beaming at you as he opened it, “I guess you helped me out with that…”

“Oh, Bruce…” 

You covered your mouth with your hands, preventing yourself from emitting any other embarrassing words or sounds. 

“So…will you?” he asked, looking something akin to an excited puppy crossed with a purring kitten. “Will you marry me?”

You managed a nod before giving into your desire to hold him, tackling him to the tile and peppering his face in kisses. 

Sure, he had just proposed to you on the kitchen floor after you had announced your pregnancy, but it meant you were starting the rest of your lives together. You had both chosen the right time to say something, and years from now you would have two reasons to remember the day.


End file.
